barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Imagination Island
Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island, also known as Barney's Imagination Island, was an NBC prime-time special that aired on April 24, 1994. The video release of the special came out in October 1994. On April 13th, 2010, Imagination Island was rereleased on DVD, six years after the previous DVD rerelease in 2004. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's mom reads them a story about a mystical place called Imagination Island. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Derek, Shawn, B.J., and Baby Bop. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the kids go explore the island and meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing, after watching Tosha share her necklace for the machine to work. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and, after everyone leaves, supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Cast * Barney * Tosha * Min * Shawn * Derek * Baby Bop * B.J. * Professor Tinkerputt * Tosha's Mom * Tosha's Dad (Cameo) Songs # Just Imagine # Sea Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Tinkerputt's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Barney Songs That Debuted During This Video #'That's What an Island Is' #'Tinkerputt's Song' Trivia *I Love You wasn't sung in this video, due to a lawsuit over the song occuring in 1994. It wasn't sung in Barney Live in New York City for the exact same reason. *This is the first Barney video not to feature the Barney Theme Song. *This is also the first and only Barney video not to feature either of Barney's "theme" songs (Barney Theme Song and I Love You). *The video and DVD versions both claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. *Professor Tinkerputt would later return for the live stage show Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, B.J. and the audience his new toy factory. *Some of the songs featured in the special are included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sea Medley, Tinkerputt's Song, Jungle Adventure, and then the reprise of Just Imagine. *This is the second time Barney was sitting down. The first time Barney sat down was in the Backyard Gang video Waiting for Santa. *The credits' runtime of one minute on this video is the same as the regular TV series, Barney & Friends. However, the music played over the credits is different. *This group (Min, Tosha, Derek and Shawn) also appeared in "May I Help You?". Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 2 Videos